A Picnic With Finnick
by Lila Johanna
Summary: One-Shot about when Finnick takes Annie on a special date the day before the 65th Hunger Games, in the hopes they'll have their first kiss.


**Very first Hunger Games fanfic! I hope you like it! Also, this is right before Finnick is chosen to be a victor, and before Annie goes insane. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Picnic With Finnick<strong>

"Finnick!" Annie Cresta gasped, "Did you set this up yourself?" She gazed at the checkered blanket set up by a sparkling lake. A basket was beside it, along with two plates.

Finnick Odair smiled proudly, taking Annie's hand and leading her towards it, "Of course!" He replied, "This is a special occasion, after all!"

She gave him a look, "The 65th Hunger Games isn't really special, you know."

He sat down crossed legged on the blanket. He kicked off his sandals before saying, "But the last day before the reaping is." He patted the spot next to him.

Annie sat down beside him, taking off her purple shoes as well, "Yeah...I guess." She said slowly, then looked at the basket, "Did you cook as well?"

He shrugged, grinning, "Maybe...with the help of my mother." He reached over and opened it, bringing out two sandwiches. "Want some?"

She nodded, accepting the tinted green sandwich. After taking a bite and swallowing, she asked, "Salmon?"

Finnick nodded, taking a bite of his own, "It was the only thing we had lying around."

They sat facing the lake while finishing their food. After Annie was done, she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then took a deep breath and said what has been on her mind all day, "Finnick? What if you get chosen to be a tribute?"

He stopped chewing and stared at her, noticing worry filled her sea green eyes. "I won't." He simply said.

"But what if you do?" She asked. "And what if you don't come back? I don't know if I could-" She paused and looked away at the water, "You have to come back."

"Annie." He put down his sandwich and took her hand. He could feel it trembling within his own, "It's a one in a million chance."

"I know." Annie leaned her head against his shoulder, "But...I'm just so scared. If you are, what will I do? I can't live without you, Finn!"

A corner of his mouth went up. He loved it when she spoke his nickname, but now wasn't the time to be happy. All he wanted was to surprise her with a picnic, because the thought of one of them being a tribute also frightened him. He hoped he would finally confess his feelings for her before one of their names were drawn.

_If they get drawn. _He reminded himself, stroking Annie's back. The fabric of her purple and white striped tank top couldn't hide her shivering underneath. He knew she was troubled. "Look, Annie." Finnick said. She looked up at him. "If I end up being a tribute, I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise." He held up a hand, sticking his littlest finger out to her, "I _pinky _promise!"

Annie smiled, "Finnick, we're fourteen. Not three." He still held it out, not breaking eye contact. She sighed, taking her little finger and sealing the promise. "But you'll be against twenty-three others! And one from here, your own district!"

"Don't worry about it!" He said, pulling her closer and letting her head rest against his green-plaid shirt that he wore, "Let's just this moment we have now. Together."

Annie took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. She could only hear the sound of Finnick's heartbeat and the water calmly crash onto the shore. She didn't want to leave this moment. It was too perfect.

Finnick then did something that was unexpected. He stirred, and Annie's head turned upwards to face his. Without thinking twice, he kissed her on the lips.

Annie was surprised at first, and didn't know what to do. She saw that Finnick had his eyes closed, so she did the same. His hand reached up to entwine within her brown, flowing hair. She put her arms around his neck, bringing them closer than before.

It was a few minutes before they finally broke apart, out of breath. Finnick brushed aside his copper hair and dared to look into Annie's eyes, afraid she might be upset for some reason. Instead, she was grinning like crazy. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I love you, Finn." She exhaled, cuddling against him.

His heart leaped inside himself with happiness. He thought he was the one who had to tell her first, after they had their first kiss just then. He had wanted to kiss her for ages, and he wasn't going to lie, it was amazing to know she felt the same. So he hugged her back, taking in her sweet smell as he said in return:

"I love you too, Annie. And I'll make sure nothing will keep us apart. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...what did you think? Like? No like? Thoughts? Questions? Review! And thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
